Jobless
by kyobu
Summary: Naruto has trouble keeping his jobs, and Sasuke doesn't understand why he needs the job.  AU shonen ai oneshot SasuNaru, slight GaaraNaru Gaaraxanyone ya want, not specified


The blonde boy leaned heavily against the counter behind the cashregister, intently focused on a magazine, staring breifly at each of the brightly colored pictures with mild interest as he slowly flipped the pages, marking off the ones he wanted to revisit later by folding over the top corner of the page. He looked up abruptly at the sound of the jingling bell that hung loosely at the top of the door.

"Naruto!" said the surprised high pitched voice of his pink haired friend as she blinked a couple of times in an attempt to adjust her eyes to the light change, "I didn't know you worked here." she continued, crossing the short distance between the door amd the counter, "What about your job at..."

"Fired." Naruto cut her off, his impatients showing in his deep voice.

"Oh," she said appoligeticly.

"My own fault." the blonde shrugged, "What can I get for ya?" he asked as he moved to where the freezers were.

"Um..." she said, quickly scanning the list, "can I get a double scoop of strawberry in a cone?"

"Coming right up!" he said cheerfully, figuring he shouldn't be worrying about that while he was supposed to be working anyway. He pulled the scooper out of the murky ice cream water, gravving a cone before searching for the container with the strawberry ice cream. He reached down into it and retrieved a scoopful of the pink forzen substance and put it in the come, repeating the process untilhe was satisfied. He turned around and handed it to his friend.

"Naruto, I ordered a double scoop..." she said hesitantly as she took the ice cream cone from the taller boy, blushing when he winked at her.

"That'll be two-fifty." he said, ringing up the triple scoop as a double, wiping his hands on his white aprom before taking the money from the pink haired girl.

"thanks, Naruto!" she said with a smile, "I'll see you later!"

"Bye, Sakura-chan!" he called after the girl before turning his attention back to the magazine still lying open on the counter, "Now what should I get for Sasuke?" He continued flipping through the preselected pages. He had finally narrowed it down to two items when the bell rang again. 'Who is it this time?' he thought angrily, his irritated mood returning.

"No wonder you keep losing your job if you glare at all the customers like that." said a familiar deep voice, but the owner was hidden by the blinding light of the slowly setting sun.

Naruto quickly stuffed the magazine under the counter. "Well, you're certainly no help in that department." he spat back at the older boy, squinting to make out his figure.

"You shouldn't blame me for your lack of sunny disposition." replied the other boy, stepping forward to make himself visible to the blonde.

"My mood has nothing to do with..." but he was cut off as a pair of lips decended upon his. "Stop it, teme!" he said, pushing the ravon haired boy away from him, although he instantly regretted it. "Do you want me to loose this job too? This is, what, my fifth this month!?"

"Sixth." Sasuke corrected, earning himself another glare. "I still don't see why you need to work." he said, leaning on his elbows, looking up at the blonde, "By the way, did I ever tell you you look good in an apron."

"Shut up, teme." Naruto growled, blushing furiously.

"But we have more than enough money as it is to live the rest of our lives without ever actually working." continued the ravonette as if nothing had happened.

"well, I feel like I'm depending on you too much, I feel like I'm being a big user who's contributing nothing to our relationship." Naruto said, a hint of sadness in his voice as he shifted his eyes away from the older boy's gaze.

"Naruto," Sasuke grabbed the younger boy by the chin, forcing the blonde to face him, "Naruto, I love you. You're not any burden at all, and if you were I wouldn't hesitate to let you know, you know me. Look at me, Naruto. I love you." He kissed the blonde chastely on the lips.

"I love you too, Sasuke, that's why I have to do this. Please."

"Fine, but just this one. Then no more."

"Alright." Naruto agreed, "But no tampering."

"Okay, okay." Sasuke agreed, "I'll see you when your shift is over." Sasuke called over his shoulder, blowing jis boyfriend a kiss.

"Bye." Naruto said, rolling his eyes but reaching up to catch the kiss anyway. "Now where'd I throw that magazine?" he asked himself, ducking under the counter and picking said magazine up. "I wonder what he'd like..." He slowly flipped back and forth between two pages.

Naruto looked up as the bell rang again, slighlty surprised to see his replacement. The rest of the afternoon had gonegone by relatively quickly, though not many people had stopped by. He checked the clock. "Crud! I have to get going!"

"Got a date tonight?" asked Gaara as he put on ihs apron.

"Nah, store closes soon. I'll see you tomorrow, Gaara."

"Same time, same place?" the red head questioned jokingly.

"You make it sound like we're cheating on our boyfriends instead of just switcihng shifts."

"I can pretend, can't I?"

"As long as that's all you do."

Gaara smirked, "See ya, babe."

"Later, hun!" the younger boy called over his shoulder, chuckling at their inside joke.

- - -

"ATTENTION SHOPPERS!!" came the crackling voice over the intercom, "THE STORE WILL BE CLOSING IN TEN MINUTES!!"

'Crud!' Naruto thought, hurrying through all isles in that section of the store, 'Where is it?!' After practically running up and down each isle several times he finally found what he had been searching forand hurried over to the cashregister.

The chick with spikey purple hair, and obsesive amount of earrings and several facial percings cocked an eyebrow at the flustered blonde, not even bothering to ask why he had gotten what he had, it was his reputation after all.

He hurriedly stuffed the bag in his trunk and drove home.

Sasuke had just started wondering where his blonde was when the bright orange car pulled into their drive way. Naruto got out of the car, double checking to make sure it was locked so a certain **teme** would find a certain just bought **object** as he hurried up the steps to his boyfriend, launching himself into the older boy's arms.

"Did you miss me that much?" asked Sasuke.

"Maybe." Naruto replied with a smile before crushing is lips against the older boy's.

- - -

The blonde waited until he was sure that the older boy was asleep before creeping out of the house to retreive the bag from the trunk of his car, taking it inside and hiding it cleverly before crawling back into bed. He kissed Sasuke tenderly on the nose and snuggling up thi him, a smile on his lips.

- - -

Right now Naruto was really glad for dreaded thing none to most as a boared meeting and that he had the day off. It gave him time to prepair for this special day. He ahd been using the money he earned from his part time josb to buy various items over the past few weeks, including candles, a tape of romantic musig and several fancy cooking books.

He rolled up the sleeves of his jacket a little higher, pulling out a cook book. "Alrighty, how hard can this be?" He suddenly remembered the last time he had attempted to cook something other than ramen. "I think I'll save this for last..."

- - -

Sasuke opened the door to his house, tired as all get out from having to spend his entire day in meetings, wishing he could have spent the day wiht Naruto like he had originally planned to do. He nearly fell over, though he would never admit it, as he was practically attacked by his overly hyper blonde boyfriend in a short orange girls kimono with blue obi.

"Happy aniversary!!" the blonde chirped, wrapping his arms tightly around the taller boy's neck and kissing him passionately, their tongues veing for dominance. The pulled apart at last, gasping for breath. The blonde flashe one of his famous smiles, taking Sasuke by the hand. "C'mon!!! Ya gotta see!"

The ravon haired boy was king of worried when Naruto led him into the dinning room that was dimly lit with a few candle sticks, the plates already served but more food was set on the table. The two sat there eating and talking, sharing a kiss every now and then, feeding each other from their plates.

"This is really good." Sasuke said, surprised.

"It better be for all the effort I had to put into it. I swear I had to re-cook the whole meal atleast three times."

Sasuke glanced nervously towards where he hoped his kitchen still was.

The romantic dinner ended a little early for Naruto's liking, as he was still hungry, when a passionate kiss turned into something more in the bedroom direction. (Insert your own perverted mind-ness here if you so please.)

Naruto snuggled up against his boyfriend, nuzzling the older boy's chest, smiling contentedly. "I love you, Sasuke." he said, yawning.

I love you too, Naruto."

- - -

-ABOUT A WEEK LATER-

Sasuke groggily plodded down the stairs, yawning and rubbing his eye sleepily. He blinked a few times, slightly confused as tp why the blonde was sitting on the couch with a bowl of ramen, watching the news.

"I thought you had work today."

"You sound disappointed I don't. I told you last night, or were you not listening?"

"Don't sue me, I forgot. Care to remind me?"

"Well..."

/_flashback mode_/

_Gaara and I were greating each other like we usually do..._

"Hey there, sweet thing."

"Hiya, sexy."

_...when our manager came over to us._

"I'm sorry to say taht I'm going to have to fire you both. We can't have gay guys working for us. So, Gaara, after your shift, you're free to go. Good bye, Mr. Uzumaki."

_Gaara and I exchanged confused glances_

"I wonder how he knew?"

"I dunno."

/_End flashback mode_/

"...And that was that." finished the blonde triumphantly.

Sasuke glared at the other boy in annoyance. "You called another man sexy?"

It's just an insideAH!! Hey!! Stop that! What are you doing, Uchiha?! Nooo!! Not here!! Argh!!"

Owari

(a/n: this was written any where between midnight and two oclock in the morning, so please forgive any corniness/lack of sense that I forgot to fix while typing. this is kind of my way of apologizing to all of my readers for not updating on a regular scedual, and I promise I will try to do that. I made this one a little longer than normal, and I know a lot of people wanted me to do that, so here ya are!! I'm going to try to make more chapters this long, but please forgive me if I don't. I hope you enjoyed the story!! Please review!!) 


End file.
